Nunca es tan fácil el regreso
by VeroCorpse
Summary: Kyoko es una ojousama, que en su adolescencia estuvo perdidamente enamorada de Kuon, pero las diferencias entre sus clases sociales hizo que su amor no prosperara. Han pasado 8 años y Kuon vuelve para luchar por el amor de Kyoko, seguro de que ahora sí tiene algo que ofrecerle.
1. Primer encuentro

AU

Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al Manga Skip Beat, de la gran Yoshiki Nakamura.

Espero que disfruten esta historia, saludos!

* * *

Kyoko deambulaba por el salón de aquel enorme hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de inversores de la empresa de su padre; se movía entre la gente saludando a los caballeros y preguntando alguna que otra cosa sin importancia a las mujeres asistentes a la fiesta, ciertamente tenía un gran don como anfitriona, y es que para una ojousama es algo común codearse con toda la gente importante de Japón.

Ella tenía una gracia indudable, modales perfectos y un refinamiento que relucía aún más al estar vestida con aquel bello kimono rojo con flores blancas, llevando su largo cabello negro suelto, parecía salida de alguna pintura, a sus 24 años, tenía la gracia, la belleza y la sofisticación que todo hombre de buena familia busca en una esposa, pero ella, no estaba interesada en el tema y así es como ya había rechazado más de 20 pretendientes en los últimos años.

Kyoko de pronto se quedó inmóvil, no creía lo que sus ojos veían, ahí estaba él, aquel hombre que alguna vez hizo latir su corazón, aquel corazón que ya creía seco y sin vida. De pronto un flashback apareció en su cabeza, recuerdos de hace 8 años atrás, cuando ella tenía 16 años, pudo verse a sí misma, feliz de la vida, llena de energía. En aquel entonces sus padres insistieron en que tomara clases de matemáticas y aunque ella era muy buena en la materia, no pudo negarse ante las reiteradas exigencias de su madre; para esto contrataron a un joven estudiante para que fuera su tutor.

Kuon tenía 20 años en ese entonces, cuando llego a la mansión de los Mogami a trabajar como tutor de Kyoko, y aunque esta al principio no estaba muy cómoda con su presencia, pronto comenzaron a hacerse más cercanos, Kuon estaba sorprendido por la inteligencia de la muchacha, aun a su corta edad, le fascinaba la forma en que ella se expresaba de forma tan adulta, pero sobre todo lo embobaba su inocencia, casi infantil, su pureza e ingenuidad.

Kyoko se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos, pero cada vez que veía los verdes ojos de su tutor, su corazón latía a toda prisa. Luego de un tiempo su amor por él era tan grande que hubiera ido al fin del mundo si se lo hubiera pedido. Pero Kyoko era una ojousama, con responsabilidades que cumplir y Kuon era un hombre común sin nada que ofrecerle a alguien como ella y aunque estuvo tentado a declararle su amor, aun no era el momento de hacerlo. Necesitaba algo que ofrecerle a aquella princesa que se merecía todas las bellezas del paraíso y mucho más.

Así que un día sin más Kuon desapareció de la vida de Kyoko y luego de 8 años, había vuelto a aparecer en ella como un huracán que arrasa con todo a su paso, removiendo con él todos los recuerdos dolorosos que ella creía enterrados en su corazón.

–Buenas noches Mogami san, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía –decía un extremadamente atractivo Kuon, que con su traje de diseñador opacaba a todos los hombres que se encontraban en el salón.

–Buenas noches Hizuri san, tiene usted razón, han sido muchos años desde la última vez que lo vi, ¿Qué ha sido de su vida? –preguntaba con cierta frialdad Kyoko, disimulando su curiosidad por saber que había pasado con la vida del rubio en todo ese tiempo.

–No puedo negar que me ha ido bastante bien, me gradué, luego estuve unos cuantos años en el extranjero haciendo un post grado y trabajando al mismo tiempo; y cuando retorné a Tokio me dediqué a trabajar para algunas empresas importantes, ahora tengo mi propia compañía y tengo algunos negocios con su padre, así que creo que de ahora en adelante nos veremos con frecuencia.

Las palabras del rubio retumbaban en su cabeza, ya había pasado una semana desde que lo había visto, "nos veremos con frecuencia" le había dicho él, y no podía dejar de pensar en eso, ¿por qué había vuelto a su vida? Era una cruel broma del destino, ¿acaso Kamisama no la había visto sufrir lo suficiente en el pasado? Lo cierto es que aunque podía disimularlo entre la frialdad de sus gestos y sus palabras, aun lo amaba, aun sentía ese hormigueo cuando él estaba a su alrededor, ese maldito nerviosismo que le hacía sudar las manos, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo más podría ocultarlo?

En el Penthouse de un lujoso edificio, Kuon miraba por la ventana mientras sostenía un vaso de whisky –Mi pequeña Kyoko, estas más hermosa que en mis sueños –cerrando los ojos Kuon podía visualizar a Kyoko en aquel kimono rojo. Ahora tenía todas las armas necesarias para poder hacerla feliz e iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para conseguirlo, aunque tuviera que jugar sucio para lograrlo.


	2. Segundo encuentro

AU

Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al Manga Skip Beat, de la gran Yoshiki Nakamura.

Disculpen por la demora en publicar, a mi favor diré que trabajo de lunes a sábado hasta las 10 de la noche… no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir .

* * *

Un mes después de su primer encuentro, luego de tantos años, Kyoko no podía ya soportarlo más, en aquel mes había tenido que toparse con él en reiteradas ocasiones, habían cenas de negocios y otros eventos en los que era imposible negarse a acompañar a su padre, quien siempre dependía mucho de su hija desde que su madre los había dejado para irse a gastar el dinero obtenido del costoso divorcio con su amante de turno.

Kyoko necesitaba despejarse, no quería ver a Kuon constantemente, esto la ponía mal, le afectaba enormemente, su corazón estaba resentido y dolido, sabía de sobra lo que era sufrir por amor, sufrir por Kuon y no quería volver a experimentarlo.

— Quiero hacer un viaje — le dijo Kyoko a su padre y antes de que este pudiera negarse ella siguió expresándole su punto — Hace años que no salgo de vacaciones y en vista de que nunca te pido nada, hoy te pido que me des un mes de descanso y a mi regreso prometo comprometerme con la persona que tu elijas, como siempre has querido.

— ¿Es verdad lo que me dices?, oh hija me haces el padre más feliz del universo, pensé que moriría sin poder conocer a mis nietos, bueno entonces tomate tu tiempo y cuando vuelvas anunciaremos tu compromiso, tengo un par de candidatos perfectos para ti — decía el padre de Kyoko sumamente entusiasmado — Ah, pero eso sí, no puedes viajar sola, sería demasiado peligroso, tendrás que ir por lo menos con uno de nuestros guarda espaldas y además tendrán que acompañarte tus primas Kanae y Chiori, además de ser de la familia, son las únicas muchachas juiciosas que conozco, además de que ustedes se llevan de maravillas.

Una semana más tarde Kyoko, Chiori y Kanae aterrizaban en el aeropuerto de Guam, acompañadas por el guarda espaldas de la familia; Yukihito Yashiro, uno de los más fieles empleados, quien hacía años servía a la familia Mogami.

Kyoko sentía un gran cariño por él y se podría decir que era su mejor amigo y confidente, él era la única persona que sabía realmente todo lo que Kyoko había sufrido en su adolescencia por haber amado a Kuon y no ser correspondida y se lamentaba para sus adentros por que la muchacha nunca había podido volver a abrir su corazón a nadie más y por esto también es que estaba sorprendido cuando le contó sobre el regreso de Kuon y sobre sus intenciones de comprometerse para poder olvidar de una vez el pasado y seguir con su vida.

Yashiro era un romántico empedernido y por eso deseaba que Kamisama hiciera que Kuon se acercara a Kyoko y unieran sus destinos, sabía que su amiga y protegida no podría ser feliz con ningún otro hombre, porque ella seguía pensando en su primer amor.

En Tokio, Kuon se había reunido con el padre de Kyoko en una de sus típicas cenas de negocios, le parecía extraño que la chica de ojos ambarinos no se encontrara presente siendo que siempre acompañaba a su padre, para cuidar que el comiera debidamente, pues su salud estaba algo deteriorada, así que no pudo dejar de preguntar por la chica — ¿Cómo se encuentra Presidente Mogami?

— Muy bien gracias, hoy me siento de maravillas a decir verdad — decía el hombre de muy buen humor.

— ¿Y su hija no nos acompaña hoy, acaso se encuentra enferma? — preguntaba Kuon, realmente preocupado.

— No te preocupes Hizuri-san, Kyoko está de maravillas, a decir verdad en este momento se encuentra en Guam de viaje junto a sus primas, se tomó un descanso antes de anunciar su compromiso — decía el padre de Kyoko sin saber la bomba de tiempo que había activado con sus palabras.

Kuon no lo podía creer, había estado todo el mes intentando ganarse la confianza del padre de Kyoko, para poder acercarse más a ella y así poder ganarse su amor y alguien más se había adelantado.

— ¿Y quién es el afortunado? — preguntó Kuon, impaciente por saber contra quien tendría que enfrentarse.

— Su nombre es Sho Fuwa, es el heredero del conglomerado Fuwa, dueño de prestigiosos hoteles a lo largo de Japón y un chico con mucho futuro; él al igual que tú, estuvo estudiando en el extranjero y hace poco tiempo se instaló como sucesor de su padre, es inteligente además de ser un chico apuesto, es por eso que lo elegí como prometido de mi hija, tienen la misma edad y creo que harán una pareja encantadora.

— Pero eso quiere decir, que usted eligió al novio, ¿acaso su hija no lo conoce? — decía Kuon estupefacto.

Esto debía ser una broma, después de tantos años, por fin tenía todo lo que necesitaba para poder conquistar a su pequeña y su padre decidía comprometerla con otro tipo, ¿acaso Kamisama lo odiaba?

— ¿Y su hija está de acuerdo con el compromiso? — Kuon necesitaba saber todos los detalles de una vez.

— Por supuesto, por cierto que fue ella quien decidió que ya era hora de comprometerse, a decir verdad, lleva años rehuyendo a la idea del matrimonio y yo jamás la obligaría a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad o si esto pudiera perjudicar su felicidad, ya pensaba yo que este día nunca llegaría, por eso me puso muy feliz cuando aceptó comprometerse con quien yo eligiera para ella.

Kuon estaba atónito, eso quería decir que Kyoko quería casarse y no por amor, entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía? Él aún recordaba a la Kyoko de 16 años quien pensaba que el amor era lo más maravilloso del mundo y que siempre le decía que no podía concebir la vida sin amor, entonces ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en su ausencia, para que ella cambiara tanto su forma de pensar? Kuon necesitaba respuestas y sólo Kyoko podía dárselas, necesitaba verla y si para ello tenía que viajar a Guam, pues lo haría.

Kanae y Chiori disfrutaban del sol en la playa mientras Kyoko y Yashiro habían salido de compras, ella necesitaba pensar un rato, por lo que Yashiro la dejó en el Hotel y él se dirigió a encontrarse con las otras dos muchachas para acompañarlas durante el resto del día.  
Kyoko se tumbó en la cama, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro de Kuon, su sonrisa.

— ¡Ah, demonios! Si me quedo aquí me volveré loca — Kyoko se dijo así misma.

Miró por la ventana, el día era hermoso, por lo que decidió caminar por un sector alejado de la playa, necesitaba tranquilidad para pensar; a su regreso a Tokio, debía comprometerse con un hombre al que no amaba y que además ni siquiera conocía, ¿acaso podría existir un hombre más maravilloso que Kuon Hizuri? Y se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba pensando en él.

Kuon apenas puso un pie en Guam, fue directamente a hospedarse en el mismo Hotel donde se encontraba Kyoko, gracias a sus informantes no había tenido problemas para dar con la ubicación exacta de la muchacha, ahora sólo necesitaba encontrarla. Estaba un poco ansioso y en su actual estado era muy probable que cometiera alguna imprudencia, lo mejor sería pensar un rato y calmarse para así poder hablar con más claridad con Kyoko, necesitaba conquistarla, convencerla de que se quedara a su lado, que cancelara su compromiso y fueran felices para siempre, así como en los cuentos de hadas que a ella tanto le gustaban cuando era más joven.

El rubio caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles de Guam, sin notar la atracción que producía en las mujeres a su alrededor, en un momento dado, un par de chicas se le acercaron para invitarle una copa, él las miró de forma altiva y siguió su camino ignorándolas, no estaba de humor para lidiar con chicas tontas y ofrecidas, así que se dirigió a la playa, necesitaba refrescarse en el mar, para despejar su mente y así poder enfrentarse a su amada.

Kuon entró en las aguas y se sumergió en ellas un momento, intentando poner su mente en blanco, no quería pensar, sintió tal paz y tranquilidad mientras se encontraba sumergido que cuando emergió y abrió los ojos quedó totalmente en blanco, su amada estaba frente a él con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Kyoko se quedó en shock, o las sirenas realmente existían o se estaba volviendo loca, esto debía ser un sueño, si eso era, un sueño, pensó, ¡no era posible que ella hubiera ido a Guam para no verlo y se lo encontrara justo en ese lugar!, Kyoko seguía desvariando para sí misma que no se dio cuenta que el rubio se acercaba a ella, todo mojado, saliendo del agua, igual que Mr. Darcy en Orgullo y Prejuicio*, realmente era toda una visión, pero cuando Kyoko reaccionó y se dio media vuelta para irse del lugar, ya era demasiado tarde, la mano de Kuon la tomó firmemente del brazo, volteándola y dejándola frente a él, aprisionándola en su fuerte abrazo.

— Te encontré — fue lo único que le dijo el rubio.

* * *

*mención a la escena de Orgullo y Prejuicio de la versión de la BBC de 1995, en donde Mr. Darcy sale de darse un chapuzón en el lago, con Collin Firth en el papel de Mr. Darcy


End file.
